


crypton

by razoomovskaya



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: OOC, Other, Some shit, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razoomovskaya/pseuds/razoomovskaya
Summary: аккомпанемент несмазанных дверных петель
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith





	crypton

рик не герой.

рик вместо плащей и фирменных голубых жилеток носит измятый, пропахший до самой последней изглоданной-будь-она-неладна нитки отупляющим и тормозящим мозговые процессы алкоголем лабораторный халат. вместо криков и вычурных лозунгов о спасении мира он выплевывает в лицо презрительное «свали нахуй» и ищет пути свалить куда-нибудь самому, чтобы не доставали. вместо дорогого бабского мартини он хлещет нелегальное межпространственное пойло, выцыганенное у чудищ с шестеренками вместо мозгов/сердца/легких/и прочих прелестей организма. по этому и еще по многим пунктам рика к героям причислить никак нельзя.

даже за деньги /которые он ни за что за такую безделицу никому отдавать не будет/.

рик размазывает потрепанными временем пальцами-лоскутами четкий баланс между добром и злом, который все так отчаянно защищают — у всех просто должна быть причина, по которой они будут чувствовать себя спокойно. и всем не особо важно то, на какой они стороне — зачастую на темной бывает меньше потрясений. главное — отыскать то, за что можно держаться и что можно воздвигать в личностные идеалы.

людей, например. людей-идолов.

все кольцами-окружностями возвращается к истокам мыслей, когда рик продолжает пялиться в точку на стене — она выедена крысами сточными ли, гвоздем исцарапана ли, — главное глазами пожирать. нужна опора, чтобы остаться на плаву и не задохнуться от недостатка кислорода, углекислого газа, азота, аргона и гелия. и процент криптона — на удачу.

рик никогда не стыдится того, что делает — ему на самом деле глубоко и по боку, что станет с ними, с миром, со всеми разом и по списку — ему небезразличен только он сам. и, может, чуточку морти.

будь неладен этот морти.

рик глубоко вдыхает. по глотке шариком прокатывается один процент, связывающий его невидимой нитью с теми, кто носит плащи и давится стероидами.

если рик пошлет специализированную машину на границы геосфер, которая очистит вдыхаемый людьми воздух и наполнит его до завязки криптоном, будет ли морти — ту единственную секунду, пока организм не пресытится инертным газом, — будет ли он думать, что рик стал еще на процент ближе к становлению тем, кем можно будет восхищаться?

_«рик, по телевизору крутят „человека-паука“, переключи, пожалуйста»._

_«как будто пацан, нацепивший штаны-яйцедавки, важнее передачи про бои младенцев, морти, читай по губам — мне насрать»._

довольно примитивно, не?

рик продолжает уничтожать взглядом дырку, пропадая в каждом из закоулков своего разума-пространства, и усмехается в пустоту, вытирая рукавом губы. краем глаза он замечает, как незапертая дверь гаража тихо отворяется, и, преломляя лучи тусклой пыльной лампочки, медленно входит морти, с незаинтересованным взглядом и тарелкой небольших ровных бутербродов, мол, _мама сказала, чтобы ты поел._

мол, на похороны твои еще тратиться.

весь его вид — несоразмерно смятый-сглаженный, ровный и уверенный, доносит до разума рика то, что он его ненавидит. сейчас бы причину придумать, одну из, чтобы успокоиться и уснуть, как только голова коснется подушки, но их — столько же, сколько во вселенной параллельных миров. с учетом существования на каждом из них морти, который по тысяче и одному поводу терпеть не может своего рика.

сложный вычислительный процесс.

рик откидывается на спинке стула, приподнимая его на дыбы-на самый край, и опасно раскачивается из стороны в сторону, в уме прекрасно прикинув угол не-падения. рик говорит: _что думаешь об устройстве, заменяющей молекулы кислорода?_ — и откусывает понравившийся с сыром.

морти не дергает ни мускулом и тихо, без намека на заикание отвечает: _иди нахуй._

рик давит усмешку под аккомпанемент несмазанных дверных петель.

вдыхает.

еще один процент.


End file.
